Dog of Death
by magpiefeather
Summary: After rejecting one of the daughters of Aphrodite, the godess herself cursed Nico...And turned him into a dog. Now Percy and his friends have to turn him back. Before its too late.
1. Prologue

Grover, Percy and Annabeth were all in the Poseidon cabin having THE MOST EPIC STARING CONTEST EVER!

It really was just Percy and Annabeth making goo-goo eyes at each other, while Grover timed them. Grover was about to break it off (No one should be able to keep there eyes open that long. It wasn't natural.) When they heard scratching at the door. Percy tore his eyes from Annabeth and looked at the door.

A low growl came from outside.

Percy uncapped Riptide and walked slowly to the door. He opened the door with his sword held high...Nothing was there.

"Huh.." Percy turned around to see a small black dog sitting in the middle of his cabin. Grover reached down and grabbed the dogs collar and read the tag. Grover burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" Annabeth asked him. Grover pointed to the collar. He couldn't speak he was laughing so hard. Annabeth reached down and grabbed the collar. She read aloud.

"Nico de Angelo. Please return to Hades cabin if lost."

Percy stared at the dog.

"Nico?"

**Hello! This is my sad attempt at humor. I love Nico and so I've decided to torment him. Hehehe.**

**Anyway Review! Do it...Or Dog Nico will come and...Do his business of death on your computer...**

**MagpieFeather.**


	2. Story time!

**Here's the next chapter! Ta-da!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like my name is Rick?**

Percy stared at Nico. Nico the dog growled and yipped at him.

"He says.'Don't just stare. Do something!'" Grover translated.

"Uh...Nico what could we do? I mean you're a dog." Percy felt a little strange talking to a dog, but he quickly got over it.

"Maybe Nico could tell us what happened." Annabeth suggested.

"How? He's a freaking schnauzer!" Nico barked angrily.

"Um he says that he's a Scottish terrier." Grover mumbled.

"Fine. Tell your story Nico." After a lot of yipping(Nico wasn't even big enough to bark.) yapping and Grover translating. We finally got the story.

It basically went like this.

* * *

Nico was minding his own business and heading to lunch. When Jenny, daughter of Aphrodite, jumped in front of him. He 'politely' tried to move around her, but she blocked his path.

"Soo Nico whatcha doing?"

"Going to lunch." He tryed to move around her, and again she blocked his path.

"Lunch is sooo boring. Maybe you and me could walk along the beach..." She looked at him expecting.

"Uh, no thanks." Jenny's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Why? Don't you like me?" Nico -who's never been around crying girls before- freaked.

"It's not like that...I'm just hungry." He tried. The tears in Jenny's eyes suddenly disappeared.

"Are you saying that you prefer food over me?" Nico rubbed the back of his neck.

"No!...Well yes, but-"

"Well I hope that you never get a date ever again!" She ran off to a group of her sisters, who were standing close by. Nico shrugged and continued his way to lunch.

You could call him insensitive but he was starving. And plus most Aphrodite girls go on dates with guys just to break their hearts. Nico thought he dodged a bullet.

Boy was he wrong.

After eating a lunch of who-knows-what, Nico started back to his cabin.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and standing in front of him was the goddess herself.

"A-a-Aphrodite?" Nico stammered.

"Ah Nico de Angelo. The boy who took my daughter's heart and broke it into a million pieces." Nico opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Aphrodite. "Lets see. How shall I punish you? Give you permanent B.O that will keep girls far from you? No that won't work, all you'd need to do was find someone with no sence of smell."

She rattled of some other things, before shooting them down. Finally she said.

"Oh I know! I'll turn you into a dog!" Before Nico could utter a sound he felt himself shrinking, becoming more furry.

"Ah aren't you the cutest dog there is?" She said in that voice that you only use on your pets.

"You know what? As a gift I'll let you stay a dog! If you don't find out how to turn back by your birthday its permanent! Ciao!" In a flash of designer clothing and expensive perfume, the goddess was gone.

* * *

"Then you came straight here right?" Percy asked. Dog-Nico shook his little head.

"He got distracted then he came here." Grover said.

"Oh...Now what?"

**So...Did you like it?**

**Anyway if you review I'll update. Reviews= update!**

**And I'd appreciate any advice you'll give me! **

**Till next time...**

**MagpieFeather.**


	3. Bad Nico! Get in the back-pack!

"Well first we need find a way to understand Nico." Annabeth said. "Without Grover's help of course."

Grover nodded.

"Yeah I can't be here all the time to translate." Dog-Nico yapped suddenly.

"Nico has an idea." Grover waited for him to continue. "Hmmm, that could work."

"What?" Percy asked. He was dieing to know.

"Well he says that the Hecate cabin owes him a favor. And they might be able to brew a potion for you guys." Annabeth nodded.

"That could work. Percy and I will go their now."

"Oh that's good. Juniper is expecting me." Grover got up and headed to the door. "And guys? You might want to keep Nico hidden around any Aphrodite girls." The small dog who was now in Annabeth's lap growled. They both nodded and Grover left. Percy grabbed Nico and held him under his arm.

"Well Nico, time for us to understand you...Huh, that made sound like a therapist. Who knew right?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We need something to hide him in."

"I have an old back-pack we could use." Nico growled and shook his head.

"That's the best we have. Go get it Percy." He handed the puppy to Annabeth and started searching the cabin.

"Where is it?...Ooof where did that bed come from?...Aha! Wait, that's Tyson's shoe...Found it!" He held up the old, dirt-covered, stained back-pack.

"Ok let's get him in." After a lot of yipping, growling, and yapping. They finally got Nico into the bag.

"Yeesh Nico we're trying to help you." Percy said to the bag, while rubbing the small bite-marks on his arm.

A low growl came from the bag.

"Something tells me that it's a good thing we don't understand him." Annabeth nodded.

"To the Hecate cabin."

And off they went, not knowing the surprises ahead.

**Hey! Long time huh? **

**Anywho! I have a favor for you, my readers and reviewer's! Ok here goes.**

**Would you mind going to my to my other PJ fanfic and telling me what you think? (Three's a Disaster.)**

**If you don't I won't mind...But doggy Nico might...He'll track you down and...Eat your food!**

**MagpieFeather.**


	4. Astrid and Laken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Astrid and Laken...**

The Hecate cabin was dark. Literally. Percy couldn't see his hand in front of him.

"You think their in here?" Annabeth asked Percy. He shrugged. Then realized that she couldn't see him. So he said.

"They should be." Just then the cabin lite up. The symbols on the walls glowed. Purple, blue, red, yellow, pink and every color you could think of. Percy looked around the newly lite cabin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth moving away. He was about to turn to follow her, when someone tapped his shoulder. Percy jumped and looked over.

Standing behind him was Astrid, one of the children of Hecate. Astrid was about 14. She was... unique looking. Half of her spiky hair changed color, while the other half stayed lime green. Her eyes were a silver color.

"Need something Percy Jackson?" That was something else Astrid did. She used everyone's full name.

"Uhhh...Nico...turned into a dog and...he needs a potion so that we can understand him." Astrid nodded. Like she got this request all the time.

"Ok, let me get Laken Quiv. He's better with this kind of stuff." And poof! She was gone. Percy waved Annabeth over.

"Did you find them?" She asked him. Percy nodded, but before he could answer an angry bark came from his backpack.

"Oops. Forgot about him." Percy unzipped his back-pack and let Nico out. The black dog growled at him. Just then Astrid appeared beside them. Beside her was Laken. If Astrid was unique, Laken was the opposite.

Laken was average. He was tall - almost too tall - and all-elbows. His head was covered with mousey brown hair. He wore thick coke glasses, though the glasses didn't cover his strange silver eyes. He was about 17.

"Is this Nico?" Laken asked, as he pointed to the dog.

"Yes we were wondering if you had anything that would help us understand him?" That was Annabeth. Laken pushed up his glasses before saying.

"Well, we could turn you into dogs," Seeing their expressions he quickly continued. "Or we could give you a potion to make you understand him." They both nodded.

"When can we take it?" Percy asked.

"Now if you want." They all turned to face Astrid. She was holding Dog-Nico, and surprisingly he wasn't trying to bite her. "I made some about a year ago. We just have to find it."Percy's eyes widened.

"A year ago? Don't potions have expiration dates?" Astrid smiled.

"I don't know. Guess we'll find out."

* * *

"Why does it taste like wet dog smell?" Percy asked Laken. He shrugged.

"It's how we remember what it is. Wet dog = Able to understand dog." Percy looked at him funny, but didn't say anything.

"Lets see if it works." Annabeth said as she turned to face Nico. He had fallen asleep at Astrid's feet. (It took while to find the potion.)

"Nico wake up." Nico slowly got up.

"Wah?" He shook himself. "Couldn't you let me sleep for a little longer?" They all stared at him.

"It works." Percy told them. Seeing a dog talk was strange to say the least. Nico stretched.

"Come on, let's a move on." Nico started walking towards the door.

"Nico you need to get into the bag. Remember?" Nico said several curses in greek, before climbing back into the bag.

"Thanks you two!" Percy said to Astrid and Laken.

"Bye, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico de Angelo!" Three guess' who said that. "And good luck!"

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Had major writer's block, plus my computer sucks...

**Did you like Astrid and Laken? I might write a story about them...(Don't worry I'll start it once I'm done with this.)**

**Anyway please review... I'll update faster! And please share any idea's you have!**

**Magpiefeather.**


End file.
